With the rapid development of electronic devices, display panels have been applied in electronic devices increasingly. The existing display panel generally comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate, and the array substrate is one of the important components of the display panel.
The array substrate is usually provided with a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines, data lines, gate detection lines, data detection lines and common electrode lines and so on. Since there are a large amount of signal lines in the array substrate, the phenomenon of cross of a plurality of signal lines often occur, and when an electrostatic release signal comes up in at least one signal line of the plurality of crossed signal lines, electrostatic charges may be gathered in the cross areas of the plurality of signal lines, such that the cross areas of the plurality of signal lines may produce capacitive coupling, thereby generating interference phenomenon in the cross areas of the plurality of signal lines, thus performance of the array substrate would be reduced.